


Safe and Warm

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Thunderstorms, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Grelle and Sebastian comfort Mey-Rin during a frightening thunderstorm.
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff, Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU of canonverse where Mey, Bassy, and Grelle all get together. Mey Rin is aware of Grelle's and Sebastian's true identities at this point. This oneshot is based on my headcanon that Mey-Rin is scared of the sound of thunder. I'm pretty sure that there is no canon support for this whatsoever, but it's as good an excuse as any to write for one of my underrated OT3s!

Thunder crashed with a deafening roar. The angels must be fighting amongst themselves to make such a terrifying noise, oh yes they must. Mey Rin whimpered and pulled the bedsheet over her head, shaking like a leaf. From her days as a bedraggled urchin roaming London’s alleys and backways, she’d _hated_ the thunder, especially at night. It always made her feel like a small, defenseless mouse about to be crushed in a hawk’s talons. Her skills as a sharpshooter weren’t worth tuppence in the face of nature’s fury. She needed to keep quiet, though. Mustn’t have the demon and reaper lying on either side of her take her for a crybaby!

Sebastian gently rubbed her back. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Mey Rin blushed and gnawed at her bottom lip. Unlike human beings, Sebastian didn’t need to sleep. Little wonder that he’d picked up on how upset she was.

“Um…n-nothin’, Sebastian, nothin’ at all!”

“Then why are you trembling, Mey?” The demon slowly lifted the covers, revealing the frightened woman cowering beneath.

Grelle stirred next to her, blearily opening an eye. Oh no! Her lover had just gone to sleep, and Mey Rin had woken her right back up again.

“Wha…?” she yawned, then, in a sharper, worried tone, “Mey-mey, are you all right?”

“P-p-please…I-I’m _really_ fine, I am…” Another clap of thunder, and Mey Rin curled in on herself, breathing shallow and panicked.

“Ah…” Sebastian replied in sudden comprehension. “It’s the storm, isn’t it?”

Tears of shame pricked at Mey Rin’s eyes. Surely her lovers thought she was pathetic. Here they were, both powerful immortals who probably weren’t scared of anything or anybody, and then there was her, a clumsy maid who fell to pieces over a bit of noise!

“The-the thunder…” she squeaked pitifully.

“My poor darling!” Grelle exclaimed, gathering Mey Rin to her bosom. “We’re right here, sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

“I’m s-so stupid, yes I am,” Mey Rin whispered in shame.

“Shush, now.” Sebastian ran his fingers through her hair as if trying to calm a spooked horse. “Most humans are afraid of something or other, Mey. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. This world is a dangerous place for your kind.”

“What can we do to help, my treasure?” Grelle asked her as Mey Rin snuggled closer to the reaper.

“M-maybe get a few extra blankets an’ pillows? An’ jus’…hold me,” she suggested timidly. Sebastian gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “I’ll procure those momentarily.”

One second, the demon was there; the next, he wasn’t. Grelle laughed. “Show-off! If he wasn’t a butler, I’d say stage magician might be a more fitting occupation for our Bassy.” Mey Rin giggled and wrapped her arms tight around Grelle. She flinched when the thunder growled menacingly, but Grelle kissed her neck and held her close.

“You have one hell of a butler _and_ a deadly efficient reaper on your side. It’d take more than a commonplace storm to get through _us_ , darling.” Mey Rin smiled weakly. Fear still coiled in the pit of her stomach like a snake ready to strike, but knowing that Grelle and Sebastian were here took the venom out of it.

Sebastian materialized beside them a moment later, arms laden with the requested items. He and Grelle set to work. The next thing Mey Rin knew, she was ensconced within a fortress of soft blankets and goosefeather pillows, sandwiched between Grelle and a purring demon. Mey Rin rested her head against Sebastian’s chest. He really sounded just like a great big cat, yes he did, and was almost loud enough to drown out that horrible commotion above their heads.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, poppet,” Grelle reassured her.

“We’ll stay like this for as long as you need,” Sebastian added as he clasped one of the maid’s hands in his.

Mey Rin’s eyes shone. She loved them both so much that she wasn’t sure her poor heart could take it. Safe in their arms, she could face the storm unafraid.


End file.
